Hurricane Star - Calamity Trigger
by Rdz2k7
Summary: A spin off to the Hurricane Star Crossover that is set in Hurricane Star Universe 3 which is also a T.U.F.F Puppy Fan Universe taking place 14-15 years after the Original show. In Calamity Trigger the two Main Characters are Matthew Morrison and Connie Katswell who is the daughter of Johnny Katswell Jr, the Older brother of Kitty and Katty.
1. Calamity Trigger Vol 1 – Introduction I

Hurricane Star - Calamity Trigger  
Vol 1 – Introduction Arc Part 1

Disclaimer:  
TUFF Puppy Belongs to Butch Hartman  
Pokemon Belongs to Pokemon, Nintendo and Game Freak  
Animal Crossing/Anime Forest Belongs to Nintendo  
MLP: Friendship is Magic Belong to Hasbro  
Rats of NIMH/Secret of NIMH Etc Belong to Robert C. O'Brien, Jane Leslia Conly and Don Bluth  
but the story line, and any Original Characters I made up, are mine.

Also

Any Dragon ball & Dragon Ball Z Concepts Belong to by Akira Toriyama  
Any Naruto Concepts Belong to Masashi Kishimoto  
Any Ninja Gaiden/Dead or Alive Concepts Belong to Temco-Koei and Team Ninja

Genre/Contents:  
Comedy  
Action  
Adventure  
Drama  
Romance  
Mystery  
Sci-Fi  
Fantasy  
Hurt/Comfort  
Friendship  
AU/AR  
Battle Shounen  
OCxOC Shipping  
OCxCanon Shipping  
CanonxCanon Shipping  
Crossover  
Original Characters  
Anime  
Cartoon  
Martial Arts

 **-Prologue-**

Neo Delta Age 2003 a former Unnamed Military Science Officer until he got a hold of some dark element called Nightmare Energy, According to the studies this kind of energy absorbs the evil in a person's mind and then multiplies He somehow was able to weaponize it, Howard Morrison a Detective for the Metal City Police has been on the case of tracking him down which lead to the city of Petropolis from there Howard teamed up with the **T** urbo **U** ndercover **F** ighting **F** orce aka **TUFF**. They managed to track him down near an old Recon Base. There they learn firsthand what the Nightmare energy is capable of doing. Howard and the TUFF Agents were able to fend off the Nightmare Beast which was forged from this energy but Science Officer uses this as a distraction to make his escape. Little did TUFF and Howard Morrison known that the Science Officer was working for a NIMH Scientist named Steele who plans to use the Nightmare Energy the Science Officer obtain to plan to offer this to various Criminal and Terrorist. One of these terrorists' organizations is known as **Neo DOOM** aka the **D** emonic **O** rder **O** f **M** alice.

 _The dimension known as Equestria, its population consists largely of intelligent, talking animals, ponies being the most prominent. Equestria is co-ruled by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Now in Ponyville a town in Equestria Spike came and show Twilight a Scroll in which came from Princess Celestia, Twilight begins to read what it say.  
_  
"Princess Celestia wants us to go to another version of Earth."

At the Train Station Twilight and Spike wait for the others to come, the first to show up is Applejack and Rainbow Dash who flew in from the sky and landed on the ground

"Hey Twilight what's up?" Rainbow Dash asked

"We came as soon as we got your Message." said Applejack

Then Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy came around

"Hi every pony!"

"We're all here, so what did Princess Celestia asked of us?" Rarity asked

Twilight explains "It's something Princess Luna sense on Earth."

Rainbow Dash asked "So it's not the one you and Spike met Sunset and another version of us?"

Twilight answered "Nope this is the Version of Earth has no humans there. she said that's there's a special Mirror Bentai had keep hidden near the Train Station it's sealed by a steel door."

"Would it be that one?" Pinkie Pie spots a steel door underneath the Station

Twilight notice that the door has a Cutie Marks on it "It has Bentai's Cutie Mark this must be it."

After Applejack and Rainbow Dash open the door the Mane 6 see a huge mirror

Twilight asked "This must be the mirror okay who's going first?"

"You should go first since you and Spike when through this before." Said Fluttershy

Twilight and Spike step inside the Mirror followed by Applejack and Rainbow Dash then Rarity and Fluttershy and last Pinkie Pie. Now on Earth Twilight Sparkle appears in an Anthro Pony Form wearing the same outfit she wearer in Canterlot High

"Hey I look like a cross between my Pony and Human form I wonder what the others look like in this world." Twilight and Spike turned around and see the others taking a look at their respective Anthro Pony Forms

Rarity asked "Twilight would I ask you a question? How were you able to move around in this form?"

"To tell you the truth it's no walk at the park at first." Twilight helps Rarity and others to their feet

Applejack asked "So where are we?"

 **Chapter 1  
**  
Neo Delta Age 2017, 14 years since Howard Morrison been working with TUFF since then he moved his family from Metal City to Petropolis, His two kids Matthew and Naomi Morrison are now in their teens. It's just about time for all students in Petropolis to be off for the summer. Now in his home in the suburbs Matthew is on his PC Computer and gets an E-mail from someone he hasn't been since he was a pup

Matthew then reads it "Connie Katswell, It's been awhile since I last heard from her." He then reads what the E-mail says "Connie and her sister Rena are coming to Petropolis for the whole summer, and she's coming to see me once they get here."

Later that day Matthew heads to the Petropolis Train Station waiting for the Train that is coming from Los Angles C.A as he sat and wait for Connie and Rena's Train to arrive he look to his left and his one of Connie's Aunts, Kaitlyn (Kitty) Katswell

"Miss Katswell are you waiting for someone too?" Matthew asked

Kitty then turned around "Matthew, I'm got off work to pick Connie and her sister up. You do know that she's my niece."

"How I can forget about that her dad is yours and Mrs. Leroy's older brother plus he knows my dad since they were both in Collage." Matthew said

Kitty then said "Anyway Connie and Rena are gonna be with me and Julie during their stay in Petropolis."

Just then the Train finally arrives, as everyone got off the train both Connie and Rena finally got off and Matthew went up to her "Hi Connie."

"Matthew You remembered me?" Connie asked

"Yes after all you did give me that E-Mail." Matthew said

"Yeah I send it to you just in case my aunt is a no show." Connie said

"I didn't forget." Kitty said

Rena asked "You two meet somewhere?"

Matthew explains "That's right you and my sister Naomi weren't there when we first met when we were kids."

"Okay Connie you and Matthew can talking about your younger days once we get to my apartment." Kitty said

Rena asked "Aunt Kaitlyn is Julie home?"

Kitty answered "Yes she should be home by now."

 _moments later they arrived at Kitty's apartment house as Connie and Rena walked in they see their cousin Julie on her laptop and Marisa in the living room reading a Light Novel, as Matthew look around he notice a Photo of Jason and Kitty and their twins Julie and Marisa when they were 6 years old at the beach  
_  
"Hmmm where this picture was taken?" Matthew asked

Connie explains "Aunt Kitty, Uncle Jason, Julie and Marisa came to L.A to visit us and my dad took us to the beach, and my mom is the one who took that Photo of them."

Rena tapped on Julie's shoulder "Hello Julie what you been looking up on the internet?"

Julie turned around "It's nothing important."

"You sure about that?" Connie look over Julie's shoulder and see what she been looking at "Who's that and why there's a picture of Aunt Kitty flirting with the guy?"

Julie closed her laptop shut "That's none of your business!"

Matthew then steps in "Hey come down she didn't mean to offend she just ask who was the man in the Picture."

Julie then sat down "O-okay his name if Eric he used to be the guy who delivers the water to T.U.F.F, from what I been old my mom had a crush on him."

"He used to? What happened to him, how come your mom never told about him?" Matthew asked

Julie respond "It's not like he quit his job, he died this was two years before Marisa and I were born."

"Oh I'm sorry." Matthew said

"Come to think of his Aunt Kitty never told us how he died." Connie said

later on later at night two figures, a Male Anthro Unicorn Pony and another surrounded by dark energy fight each other. The Nightmare Shadow Pony sends a wave of energy right at the Unicorn who formed a shield and blocks the blast the two figures charged towards each other, causing an explosion. The Shadow Pony, now badly injured, flies away, is being chased by the Unicorn

The Very Next day the police came field and see parts of the ground look like a fight broke out. Accompanying the Police are TUFF Agents Rowen Raiya and Howard Morrison

Rowen then picks up a kunai off the ground "Where this Kunai come from?"

"Whoever was fighting one of them threw that at the other one." Howard said

 **Chapter 2  
**  
-2 years ago-

 **(BGM: Rockman Zero 2 Soundtrack - Mark of Justice - Resistance Anthem)**

 _-ND Age 2015-_ **  
**  
 _Now at the front of the Academy building one of the Academy instructors, a male Zoroark named Kiken steps outside to greet the new recruits_

"Alright boys and girls my name is Kiken, I'm one of the Academy instructors, I'm here to greet you to the Academy here you'll endure your training to become a member of the Pokemon Special Armed Forces, before we start the tour I wish to know all of you one by one."

As Brad Raikou the Raichu stood up he look around and see his twin sister Eliza "Eliza what are you doing here?"

"The same as your reason, you're not the only in our family who want to join the P.S.A.F." Eliza said

Brad said "Okay I have nothing against you wanted to join but did you talk to Mom and dad about this?"

Kiken turns his attentions to Brad and Eliza "YOU TWO I DIDN'T SAY YOU CAN SPEAK!" He then walks over towards the two Raichu siblings "State your names?"

Brad then introduces himself "My name is Bradley Raikou sir; I'm from the Pika Village in Kento."

"I'm Eliza Raikou I'm also from the same village, same Region." Eliza said

Kiken then remember the name Raikou "Raikou huh, Do you two know Cylie Raikou the pervious Commander and his son Lt. Rexray Raikou?"

Brad answered "Cylie Raikou is my Grandfather and Lt. Rexray Raikou is my father, I'm one of his oldest sons."

"I'm Brad's twin sister." Eliza said

 _everyone else gasped after hearing about whom Brad and Eliza are related to_

A Female Typhlosion spoke "Those two are related to the previous Commander and one of the current Lieutenants?"

Kiken said "So one of Lieutenant Raikou's oldest son and daughter are following in their grandfather's footsteps. Let me tell you both something the 4 years you'll send here won't be a walk in a park many have failed in this ordeal. I hope you two were prepared before making this decision to join the Academy. Now that out of the way let's begin the tour"

 **(BGM: Rockman Zero Soundtrack – Intermission)  
**  
Following the tour Kiken lead the group to the Dormitory "Here is the Dormitory."

"A Dormitory what is this for?" A Male Pikachu said to himself

A Male Meowstic correct him "You do know this is like a private School so there are gonna have Dorms for Students to reside at during the evening hours After School"

Kiken said "As you go in you'll be given a Key card with a number on it the number will show you what floor you'll be on and the dorm room number, as a reminder some of you will be sharing the same dorm room. For Example: two people in the same room."

Moments later Eliza picked up her Key Card and head toward dorm room no 610. Eliza look at the number on the door "610 this must be it" After scanning her Keycard She enters then enters the Dorm room. From there Eliza look around the room "So this is what a Dorm room looks like?"

As she gets settled in Eliza set up her cell Phone and put it on charge, next she set up her laptop and places it on the desk. Then Eliza hears knocking as she when to check the door she sees a female Audino

"H-Hello is this room 610?"

Eliza said "Yes and I can tell that you're my roommate the name's Eliza Raikou."

"Mine is Chessie Martino please to meet you." Chessie said while introducing herself

after introducing each other Eliza help Cheesie's bags into the room "So what made you wanna join the P.S.A.F?" Eliza asked

Chessie explains "Everyone in my Family are in the Medical Field I wish to join the P.S.A.F Medical Core Unit."

"You do know that Audino are not the only Pokemon who are seen in those Pokemon Centers." Eliza said

"I already know that, From Kento to Sinnoh they have Chansey, We Audino are in the Unova Region and the Wigglytuffs are in the Kalos Region." Chessie said

"I see while as you may already know my father is one of the current Lieutenants." Eliza said

"You're related to one of the Lieutenants, what's his name?" Chessie asked

"His name is Rexray Raikou, My Twin brother Brad is also here his dorm room in on the 5th floor." Eliza answered

Just then a Female Machoke enters the room and Chessie step back and place her hand over a brawly chest.

Chessie turned her head around and see an Adult Female Machoke staring right at her "Oh darn."

"Why are two you still here everyone is getting their uniforms?"

"That's a female Machoke?" Chessie asked

Eliza said "I'm sorry Miss, Chessie just came in and haven't got settled in yet."

"Well she can get herself settled once she gets her uniform on."

Chessie stood up "Yes ma'am."

 **(BGM: Rockman Zero 2 Soundtrack – Instructions)**

Now out in the fields the new recruits are lined up dressed in their Uniforms as instructor Kiken walks around

"Okay now you're all in uniforms let's begin your training, You'll be split up into teams." Kiken then turned toward his left "First up Brad Raikou, Kanji Kenka, Marcus Tiberius, Lavi, Janica, Leo Graves and Lance Charlotte."

After the first group has been set up those who name where called went up to meet with Kiken

"Okay now that you're now in teams of 7 your first task is a training mission. There's several flags that there hidden in the ruined areas not far from there, your team's task to recover one flag and return here. You have until sundown to do so."

Brad and his team heads into the forest, from there they approach a ruined city

 **(BGM: Fate/Stay-Night - Whirlpool of Fate ~ Unmei No Uzu)**

"Hey I wonder why no one been inside these ruins?" Kanji asked

Brad explains "My grandfather told me that some of these cities bear the scars of some war that lead to the Great Cataclysm. It said that the souls of the dead roam around here."

"And Instructor Kiken would send us here for our first training mission?" Janica asked

Lance said "Okay let's forget what Brad just said and continue with this training mission."

"What's with him?" Kanji asked

Leo explains "Like Brad his father is also a Lieutenant."

"I'm the only one in my family who joined the PSAF so what's your excuse?" Kanji asked

Leo answered "My father is one of the Captains."

"That's good to hear." Brad said

Lavi stop for a moment "Wait I hear something?"

Just then a bunch of human-like beings came out from the ground and surrounded everyone

"What are these things they look like the Ancient Humans Earth's past." Janica asked

Marcus answered "They are called Dark Seekers they was once human from the ancient times until the Great Cataclysm turned them into demonic beings to seek to destroy anyone who venture into these ruins."

"Be still they don't attack unless they are invoked." Brad said

 **(BGM: Fate/Stay-Night - 11. Clashing Souls ~ Gekitotsu Suru Tamashii)**

As one of the Dark Seekers gave bloody scream one of them jump to attack Kanji does a Forearm smash and send one crashing into a wall

Lance said "Brad I thought they don't attack unless someone makes a move on them."

"This is odd, they don't normally attack anyone something is not right here." Brad said

Kanji said "Senpai I don't think they don't want us here."

Brad said "Looks like we'll have to fight are way out."

Janice formed a saber out of Ice there she stabs the ground and pillar of ice race toward some of the Dark Seekers freezing them solid. Next Lance take his Twin Kusari-gama and began swing them across cutting down 8 of Dark Seekers and last Brad causes a certain amount of energy to radiate from and surround his body once he gathers enough he releases a powerful shockwave at a 80 radius. The impact send Dark Seekers flying and cause the remaining Dark Seekers to flee

"What was that attack just now?" Leo asked

Brad explains "It's a DM Technique my father taught me, Eliza and Chris called Thunder Field it allow me to force a powerful shockwave to blow away large enemy groups."

Just then a Male Anthro Unicorn Pony Dress in Shinobi gear drops down in front of the group

"Hey isn't that one of those Ponies who lives in places like Petropolis and its sister city Zootopia?" Kanji asked

"And since when Ponies learn the way of the Shinobi?" Lance said

"These are called the Dark Seekers correct?"

"Yes why?" Lance demanded

"Someone have force these defenseless souls embrace the Nightmare Energy."

"Nightmare Energy, Are you talking about that case that went on in Petropolis 12 years ago?" Brad asked

"The very same, I need to preform my clan's Jutsu or you'll ended having to fight them again. **Kawasaki Sealing Art: Expelling the Darkness** " Once he executes his Jutsu two chakra hands grab the Dark Seekers and pulled out a couple of Shadow Ponies from there they gets struck by a beam of purifying light and disappears. "It's done, I recommend that you leave this place before more of them come." The Unicorn Shinobi takes off

Lavi asked "Who was that Unicorn?."

Lance said "As soon as we complete our Training mission we'll inform Instructor Kiken."

As the group continues with their current mission unknown to them someone is watching from a far. Moments later on Brad's group enters a destroyed building and found one of the flags their Instructor told them about.

"So you're the ones who were able to fend off the Dark ones we brought around our control."

"That wasn't us." Janica said

Brad drew out his Cyber sword "One who are you two?"

Just then two Zubat women landed on the ground "I can't believe those Dark Seekers were scared off by a bunch of PSAF Rookies."

'And these that Unicorn Pony who came and butted in."

Leo said "So you're the reason the Dark Seekers tried to attack us."

"We're performing a test to see if these creatures can force to do the bidding of our master."

"And who would want to control those things?" Janice demanded

"Leave them be, they done nothing to anyone." Lavi asked

"Whatever we're done here it us take our leave sister."

"Good bye for now."

Marcus yelled "Wait a sec!"

Brad said held Marcus back "Hold it we're not full Fledge members of the corps, we're still in training. Let's just return back to the Academy before it gets dark like that Unicorn Pony said. It's best not to be around here when night falls."

 _After returning to the Academy Brad informs Instructor Kiken of what his team encounters during their training mission  
_  
"two Zubat women you said this is first, I'll have to inform the Captains about those two. It's a good thing you came to me about this. Something tells me that someone plans to form an Amy out of those Dark Seekers.

"Something tells me we'll be hearing from those two again."

Back in the present the Mane 6 enter the city of Petropolis, as they walk around Pinkie Ponies notice that there are also Ponies here also "Hey there are ponies here too?" Pinkie Pie said

Twilight said "I wonder-"

Rainbow Dash notice TUFF HQ building "What's with this building with the letters on it, TUFF what's that?"

"It must stand for something." Twilight said

"Let's see who's in there." Rainbow Dash heads inside

"Get back here, you can't walk into building unannounced."

 **Chapter 3  
**  
Now inside the TUFF HQ building the Mane 6 walking around until they are spotted by Dudley Puppy

"Ponies!" Dudley jumped out of nowhere causing Rarity to jump back "Hi there I was hoping some of you Darn ponies would visit TUFF, the name's Dudley Puppy I'm a Veteran Agent around here."

Rowen then came around "Correction you're one of the Veteran Field Agents of TUFF."

Twilight said "O-okay can we speak to the one in charge of TUFF?"

"That would be Katherine Leroy she's on the top floor." Rowen said

Rowen lead the Mane 6 to the top floor where they see Katherine on her desk "Excuse me miss are you Katherine Leroy?"

Katherine responded "Yes, You need something."

Twilight said "Maybe I should start from the beginning."

 _Twilight informs the TUFF Agents of what Princess Luna has sense and why they are here  
_  
"Hmmmm Chief this could be related to the ongoing case you, Agent Rowen and Agent Ryanon were on 14-15 years ago." Keswick said

"So you guys encounter what I told you before?" Twilight asked

Katherine explains "something like that, about 14-15 years ago a Unnamed Military Science Officer until he got a hold of some dark element called Nightmare Energy. A Police Officer from Metal City came to Petropolis when reports showing that this Science Officer has been seen here. We assisted him in tracking that man down near an old Recon Base. We learn firsthand what the Nightmare energy is capable of doing. We somehow were able to fend off the Nightmare Beast which was forged from this energy but Science Officer uses this as a distraction to make his escape. Since then the case has been going and it looks like the trail may have gone cold until you 6 showed up."

"So Princess Luna sense something that could be related to what Katherine, Laiya and Rowen help Howard deal with 14-15 Years ago."

Meanwhile David Leroy Jr, the son of Blue Guard Lt Commander David Leroy Sr and Katherine Katswell-Leroy is returning home from the local library when he notice two shadows chasing after each other.

"Wait who was that?" David Jr said

As David send into the open field outside of the city a Female Himalayan Anthro Cat taps on David's Shoulders "David I didn't think you would be around here."

David turned around "Layan?"

"You look Surprise to see me?" Layan asked

"Well Yeah I do." David said

Layan then asked "So what brings you out here?"

"While I was leaving the Library I saw two shadows one was chasing after the other I followed one of out here but now it's nowhere to be seen." David explained

"Hmmm I heard some a classmate that someone saw two shadows fighting each other two nights ago before calling the police could they be the same two?" Layan asked

just then someone who looks like a younger version of Eric appeared "I found you David Leroy Jr!"

Layan turned around and see who it is "Duncan Shorttale?"

David steps in "You know my name but I never met you before, what do you want?"

"15 years ago my uncle was killed, tell me this where the hell was your Aunt when he was getting butchered?!" Duncan demanded

"Wait a sec you mean you say you're related to "Then it donned on him "Eric was your Uncle? Look Aunt Kaitlyn didn't know what happened to him until Rowen told her what happened. I don't know all of the details but Aunt Kaitlyn, her partner Dudley was on a mission in Europe at the time Eric was getting murdered."

"Your Aunt's feelings for my Uncle is what got him killed!" Duncan yelled

"Ture my Aunt had feelings for Eric but she would never put his life in danger like that, you're taking your hatred out on the wrong person!"

"It's no use David" just then one of David's classmates an Anthro Rat named Victor Kilsten comes in "Ever since he was told that his Uncle was killed inside TUFF HQ he blames your Aunt for it."

"But why blame Aunt Kaitlyn for what happened, it's not like she know he was going to get killed if she knew sooner she would have prevented that from happening." David said

"Well she didn't! And it's her fault!" Duncan said

"Stop that, blaming David's Aunt won't bring your Uncle back from the dead." Layan said

"You stay out of this Layan this is between me and those who is related to Kaitlyn Katswell, My Uncle should have never lay eyes on that woman!"

"Look before she met my dad, my mom lost someone she cared about too." David said

"However he or she was they weren't a murder victim!"

once David took off his glasses he lands a punch to Duncan's mouth sending to the ground "That's enough Eric's Death doesn't justify what you're doing-!"

"Eric is my Uncle, it's my right!"

As Soon as David was about to send an electrical discharge at him, His father David Sr jumps in "David stop!"

"Dad?"

"Lt. Commander Leroy."

David Sr then steps in "As for Duncan I know what your family's lost, however blaming my sister-in-law is no way to honor your Uncle's memory."

"Screw her! What do you know you never lost anyone, you were orphan since you were a kitten how can someone doesn't even know anything about his family can understand my pain huh!?" Duncan demanded

"You're right never since I been at the Orphanage until I turned 18 I never knew anything about my family or where I came from, but this isn't about me. It's about how you're pointing the blame for your uncle's death on the wrong person. Katherine told me that Kaitlyn had a crush on Eric, she would never want to see him get killed in a violent matter. Ever since his Death Katherine has been tracking down the ones who were responsible, you need to give TUFF give to fine Eric's murderer. This hatred you have toward Kaitlyn is not good for you or anyone in your family, Kaitlyn has been visiting your Uncle's Grave every month since he died"

"They shouldn't allow her to go anywhere near his tombstone! And what would you expect me to do about this?"

"Fine another way to honor your Uncle's death, again blaming Kaitlyn and attacking my son is no way to honor the memory of a family member of has passed on into the next life. Now go home and think about what you been told."

"That fool should focus that hatred on the one who killed Eric not your Sister-in-Law." Victor said

"Well it's over we should be heading back home as well." David said

David and his father walks over to the crater and notices a Male Unicorn Pony knocked out inside the ditch "A Unicorn?" David jumps inside and picked up and carried him out of the crater "Where he come from?"

"I don't know and he looks like he's still alive we should take him to the hospital." David Sr said

 _at the Petropolis Hospital David along with Victor is at the waiting area waiting on word on the Unicorn Pony David and his Father brought in  
_  
David asked "Doctor how's it going? Will he be ok?"

"We patch up the wound on the left side of his head and both his lower hooves; everything else is okay all we can do know for him is wait until he wakes up."

Victor said "That Unicorn is wearing some kind of ninja battle gear, doesn't look like any ninja gear I seen in Japan."

"Anyway you boys should be getting home its late and visiting Hours are from 8am – 9pm."

"Okay sir I'll come back with my sister tomorrow." David said

 _Later the night after David and Victor left inside the hospital room the Unicorn pony awakes up once he did He looks at himself, and then looks around the room. He notices his Battle gear on the chair and then remembers of his battle the Shadow Pony and then grabs his Katana  
_  
"He... he still lives..." The Unicorn grabs his Gear and jumps out of an open window

 _the Very next day David along with his older sister Nicole Leroy return to the Hospital and see that Unicorn is nowhere to be seen  
_  
"Doctor where did he go?" David asked

"I don't know he must have vanished in the middle of the night."

Nicole said "David I'm going to let Dad know what happened, We don't know anything about him, or why would he just take off like that."

"Okay."

Later that day David and Victor sense two power levels outside of city "Victor you sure this is here that guy told you he saw him?"

"It was night and that man wasn't sure who just ran pass him." Victor said

 _the two head into an opening and sees the Unicorn dress in his Ninja Gear  
_  
"You there just what's going on here?" Victor demanded

David then asked "Where did you come from?"

The Unicorn turned around "Don't try to stop me from completing my mission!"

"What Mission?"

" ** _Majingetsueika_**!" The Unicorn takes his Katana slices up, down releasing a wave of energy.

Victor then sees what's coming "Get back _Blue Flame Slash_!" Victor counters with a blue flames burst

suddenly the Unicorn's horn began to glow "I feel a strong sense of justice within you two, state your names?"

"It's Victor Kilsten."

"Mine is David Leroy, it was me and my dad David Leroy Sr who found you in a ditch and brought to the hospital, why did you took off like that?" David asked

"I have to continue my mission."

"What's the nature of your mission?" Victor asked

"The Nightmare Energy, a thousand years ago in my dimension Equestria on the day Princess Luna became Nightmare Moon and her older sister Princess Celestia was forced to seal her within the moon some of her Magic slip into your dimension, the Light Mage sense that someone from your world has weaponize what remain of Nightmare Moon's Magic for their own misdeeds. My Cousin Star Shine and I have been sent here to seal that power away before it can be used to harm the people of your world."

David said "Nightmare energy, you mean that dark element TUFF had to deal with 14-15 years old, Listen a day ago 6 Ponies who I assumed are from Equestria just like you and your cousin Star Shine. One of the 6, Ailcorn named Twilight Sparkle told us that Princess Luna have sense something which may be related to what you just told us."

"Princess Twilight and her friends are here as well, where are they now?"

David answered "They have been as TUFF HQ since they came here."

"It seems the enemy TUFF is dealing is also your enemy, what's your name?" Victor asked

"They call me Wind Strike."

 **Chapter 4**

 **(BGM: Megaman X6 - Alia &Gate)**

Back inside TUFF HQ Pinkie Pie had been looking around Kitty's desk when she came across a photo of Eric "Who's this guy?"

Rarity look to her right "Pinkie Pie you shouldn't go through other people's desk they'll get mad."

"But I wanna see what kind of spy stuff they have here." Pinkie Pie said

Rainbow Dash said "As if Keswick is gonna show us anything, so who's the guy in the photo?"

Just then Rowen came and grab the Photo "And what were you doing near Kaitlyn's desk?"

"I'm sorry I wanted to see what can of spy gear she have when I notice the picture, do you know who it is?" Pinkie Pie asked

Rowen responded "He's a friend of ours and he's also someone whom Kaitlyn had a crush on."

"When do we get to meet him?" Pinkie Pie asked

 **(BGM: Fate/Stay-Night Realta-Nua Reproduction - Sorrow [2012 Version])**

"I don't think you ponies will be able to get to know him, he's not here anymore." Rowen said

"So when he's coming back?" Pinkie Pie asked

"He won't be coming back here, You see he's no longer among us." Rowen said

"No longer… You mean?" Pinkie Pie asked

Twilight then comes in "It's just as he said Pinkie Pie, Eric the one who delivers the water to T.U.F.F pass away."

Pinkie pie then gasped in shock "How he died?"

"I don't think you Ponies will be able to handle it." Rowen said

 **(BGM: Fate/Stay-Night Realta-Nua Reproduction - Diver ~ Diver2 [2012 Version])**

Just then David along with Layan and Victor enters HQ "Rowen is my mom is in her office?"

Rowen then turned around "David? You mom is at a meeting with the other agents right now it may take awhile."

"I see looks like I'll have to let Wind Strike know." David said

"Wind Strike that name sound Familiar." Rainbow Dash head to the bottom level of the building and see both Wind Strike and his cousin Star Shine "Hey I saw you before back in Canterlot how long you two be here?" she asked

Wind Strike responded "It's been over a year, I was told that Princess Twilight and her friends are also here are you one of them?"

"Yeah what's it to ya?" Rainbow Dash asked

"My cousin and I came here in order to inform the people in this building of what we know of the Dark energy that had been slips into this world, Tell me Rainbow Dash does the Princess is aware of the Origins of the Nightmare energy?" Wind Strike explains

"I don't think Twilight know as of yet, but I have a feeling you and your cousin knows since you been here longer then us." Rainbow Dash said

Meanwhile back on the main floor everyone else step out of the meeting around "Mom there's someone who you and everyone at TUFF need to meet." Said David

"David who are you talking about?" Katherine asked

David called out for Wind Strike "Okay you can come up now."

Everyone look up as Wind Strike and his cousin enter the room "You must be David Leroy Jr's mother Katherine Katswell-Leroy."

"You're Wind Strike, both you and Star Shine are from the Unicorn Ninja Clan back home." Twilight said

"There are ponies who study the art of the ninja in Equestria?" Rowen asked

"Chief Leroy there's something I told your son that I must inform you and your Agents about." Wind Strike said

"What do you want to tell us?" Kitty asked

Wind Strike explains "It's related to your pervious mission 15 years ago and the reason the Mane 6 came to your world. Princess Twilight do you remember how Princess Luna first became Nightmare Moon?"

"Yes." Twilight answered

"Long ago back on the day that Princess Luna became Nightmare Moon and when Princess Celestia was forced to seal her within the moon some of her Magic slip into this dimension, the Light Mage Bentai sensed that someone from this world have discovered it and has weaponized it what remain of Nightmare Moon's Magic for their own misdeeds."

"And that someone is former military officer 15 years old me, Rowen and Laiya assisted Howard Morrison in tracking this madman down but he managed to escaped since then we been tracking down his whereabouts." Katherine said

"My Cousin and I have been sent here in order to use our clan's sealing Jutsu to seal that dark power away before it can be used to cause harm to anyone from this world." Wind Strike said

"So this Nightmare Energy is what Princess Luna has been sensing when we were sent here." Twilight said

"So it was this Princess Luna's fault we're in this Situation." Agent Nutz said

Laiya then Bright Slaps Agent Nutz across the face "Have you no respect? You make it sound it she intentionally caused this?"

"You hit me?"

"And with good reason, I don't think that neither Princess Celestia nor Princess Luna knew that something like that was gonna happened to our world. If anyone is to be blamed it's whomever is using that dark energy as a weapon to give to various criminals and terrorist groups. If we ever see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna you'll need to apologize to them" Laiya said

"What's up with her just now?" Rainbow Dash asked

Layan explains "My mother is from Great Britain so she has been taught to respect those of Royal Status."

Victor then notices Kitty's Photo of Eric "So this is Duncan's Late Uncle Eric."

"Who's Late Uncle?" Star Shine asked

"It's nothing."

Rainbow Dash said "So what's with this Duncan guy's deal?"

David explains "He's Eric's Nephew, My Aunt didn't even know about him until she tried to attend Eric's funeral. Duncan forbid my Aunt for ever going to funeral."

"What!? You mean to tell us that this guy refuses to allow your aunt to go to Eric's Funeral under what reason?" Rainbow Dash demanded

Kitty answered "He said it was my fault that his uncle was killed 15 year ago."

Wind Strike asked "Agent Katswell how did Eric died?"

Laiya said "I'll explain that, I don't think she's in the mood especially after Layan told of what happen between David Jr and Duncan."

Just then Matthew and Connie walked in and Connie overheard what Laiya said "Him again, he still thinks that it's Aunt Kitty's fault that his Uncle died?" Connie asked

Laiya said "Duncan doesn't know the full truth in the fact that Eric was murdered by a former TUFF Agent."

"A Former Field Agent killed Eric; you don't think it was Jack out of spite?" Matthew asked

"I hope with his sake he's not the one because if Rowen ever learns that Jack is responsible for Eric's Death he'll kill Jack himself. Anyway this former Field Agent had a grudge with the Kaitlyn during her rookie years." Said Laiya

"Who else besides Jack Rabbit been with Kitty during her rookie days" Matthew asked

Katherine broke her silence "I know who she talking about, its Marcel Basaquer aka Marcel the Cold blooded. She was with TUFF Before Dudley joined. She was once a member of PUFF the Paris Undercover Fighting Force. She transferred to TUFF around the same time I joined TUFF even back then I sense something dark about her. When Kaitlyn started her 1st rookie year Marcel's plans finally was caught my attention. She was planning a coup d'état in a bet to take over TUFF for reasons only she knows, While I went to confront her Kaitlyn warned the Chief."

"Aunt Kitty went and told Herbert who was the chief at the time of Marcel's coup d'état, with her plans uncovered Marcel took off before anyone can arrest her." Connie said

"But now before telling me that she'll have her revenge." Katherine said

Matthew said "David said that both Dudley and your sister was on that mission in Europe, How did Marcel got to Eric?"

Laiya assumed "She must have learned that Eric was planning to prose to Kaitlyn I'm assumed she use her former status as a TUFF Agent to lure Eric into TUFF HQ when everyone wasn't inside the building, Once Eric went inside that's where Marcel made her move and attacked him."

Then Rowen said "It's just as Laiya told you Matt, Marcel took her revenge on the guy. I'm the first to see the damage that bitch inflicted on the guy, using with little life he has left he told us what happened and also told to tell Kitty that he's sorry that he won't be here for her."

Just then just then Fluttershy held back tears "Are you gonna okay there Fluttershy?"

"I'll be already but after hearing that I think it's gonna rain soon." Fluttershy then look out the window as a tear ran down her face.


	2. Calamity Trigger Vol 2 – Introduction II

Hurricane Star - Calamity Trigger  
Vol 2 – Introduction Arc Part 2

Disclaimer:  
TUFF Puppy Belongs to Butch Hartman  
Pokemon Belongs to Pokemon, Nintendo and Game Freak  
Animal Crossing/Anime Forest Belongs to Nintendo  
MLP: Friendship is Magic Belong to Hasbro  
Rats of NIMH/Secret of NIMH Etc Belong to Robert C. O'Brien, Jane Leslia Conly and Don Bluth  
but the story line, and any Original Characters I made up, are mine.

Also

Any Dragon ball & Dragon Ball Z Concepts Belong to by Akira Toriyama  
Any Naruto Concepts Belong to Masashi Kishimoto  
Any Ninja Gaiden/Dead or Alive Concepts Belong to Temco-Koei and Team Ninja

Genre/Contents:  
Comedy  
Action  
Adventure  
Drama  
Romance  
Mystery  
Sci-Fi  
Fantasy  
Hurt/Comfort  
Friendship  
AU/AR  
Battle Shounen  
OCxOC Shipping  
OCxCanon Shipping  
CanonxCanon Shipping  
Crossover  
Original Characters  
Anime  
Cartoon  
Martial Arts

 ** _CHAPTER 5_**

Just then just then Fluttershy held back tears "Are you gonna okay there Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked

"I'll be alright but after hearing that I think it's gonna rain soon." Fluttershy then look out the window as a tear ran down her face

later that night inside Club LOL everyone is listening to K.K Slider signing one of his songs as Taiken Yoshiko the Lucario along with Brian "Kenchi" Chun the Pangoro overhear two unknown figures talking.

"I haven't see those two come here before?" Taiken started to notice

"What those two are talking about?" Brian asked himself as the two overhear the two Anthro weasels speak to one another

 _["So there are two Unicorns who have some king of spell or Jutsu that and seal away the Nightmare Energy."]_

 _["Yeah that what the video feed showed the boss, which is why we are here in Petropolis we're to track down these two and get rid of them."]  
_  
Brian then asked "Just why the hell are they talking about?"

Taiken said "It seems that these two Unicorns have the means to combat the Nightmare Energy, remember that report in the forgotten ruins 2 years ago?"

"You mean that Incident involving the Dark Seekers, Yeah I remember." Brian said

"We should take our leave and let the Commander know about this, Before those two get any ideas." Taiken then gets up from his seat

as the two leave the club they head to the parking lot where Brian's car is when a rocket hits it and blows it up

"My car!" Brian yelled

Taiken look over his shoulder "Brian-San looks like we were followed."

Just then two weasel grunts holding a rocket launcher spots the two "That's the two who been eavesdropping on us."

"So you learn that we overheard you plans to go after two Unicorn Ponies." Taiken said

"You and the Pangoro we don't know who you two are or what's your business here but we can have people warning those ponies of out ambush, Say your goodbyes."

Just then Brian's aura surrounds him whole body "Don't underestimate a captain of the P.S.A.F."

"Did you say the PSAF?"

Taiken and Brian pulled out their captain's Vest "That's correct we two are dealing with two Captains of the Pokemon Special Armed Forces, Taiken Yoshiko and the owner of the car you blow up is Brain Chun."

Brain cracks his knuckles "I hope you two have insurance to pay for that car you two blew up!"

"What are you standing there for open fire at them!"

"Damnit!" As the 2nd Grunt open fire heading right for Brian he then grabs it and breaks it over his head

"How can he do without harming himself that should have killed him!"

Just then Brian grabs one of the grunts "Pop goes the weasel

"Look I'm sorry we were only following orders?"

"who's orders?" Taiken demanded

"I-I Can't say!"

"Then I'm gonna rip it out of you!"

just then other Weasel Grunt pulled out his gun and shot his partner in the forehead before running off

"What the hell?" Brian look to his left

"Honorless Coward he would shoot down own of his own comrade." Taiken said

not in the alley the Weasel Grunt runs off "Damnit we're expecting to run into the PSAF so soon I have to tell the boss before those two let TUFF know."

Just then a Female Delphox with Red hair along with a squad of Braixen wearing Shinobi Gear surrounded the grunt before he could got away

"Another Captain and what's with the Ninjas?"

"These men are from the same Shinobi Clan I am from."

Just then Brian and Taiken jumps in "Miyuki you followed us?"

"Not really I was looking for my two sisters when I notice Brian-Kun's car blown up."

Taiken then pin the grunt to the ground and disarmed him "This Anthro Weasel knows something we don't, we need to take him back to HQ so we can interrogate him."

Meanwhile at the Leroy Family Home David Showed the Mane 6 Inside "My mom said you guy can stay with us while you're here still since you don't have anywhere to stay." David said

"You have our thanks David." Said Twilight

"What about those Ninja Unicorns how come they decided not to come with us?" Rainbow Dash asked

Twilight explains "Wind Strike stated that it'll be best that they go somewhere else."

Katherine said "I assume that since they are Shinobi their present by attract unwanted attention towards you and your friends."

"We can handle ourselves they don't need to worry about us." Rainbow Dash said

"That maybe so but out world is different from Equestria and that other dimension Twilight speaks of, things may be different." David Sr. said

unknownst to anyone Verminious Snaptrap, the leader of the Diabolical Order of Mayhem (The Original DOOM) were spying on the mane 6

"So TUFF have Ponies from this Equestria huh?" Snaptrap wondered

"So what we seen ponies before." Said Larry

"Yeah but the 6 who are hanging with the Leroy's is different one of them is a princess." Snaptrap said

"I see where this is going boss, we kidnap this Pony Princess and hold her for ransom." Ollie said

"Yeah and just in case we run into these Unicorn Ninjas we can use Larry as a shield." Snaptrap said

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me!"

 ** _CHAPTER 6_**

 _A day later at the Katswell-Maiza Apartment house Julie is getting her backpack ready when she hears the doorbell rang. As she answers the door she sees a young male Anthro Cat with Red hair wearing a navy Blue jump suit with white stripes on the sides._

"Slider?"

Slider then enters the room "I was hoping to see you before you left to see your dad."

Julie said "What do you want Slider?"

"I heard from a classmate that your cousins from L.A are gonna spend the summer with you." Slider answered

"Is that so, I wouldn't bother Connie has a boyfriend, as for Rene she's more focus on her music to be bother with a boy right now." Julie said

"Okay but could you at least introduce me to your cousins." Slider asked

Now outside Julie introduced Slider to her cousin Connie and her boyfriend Matthew "Connie, Matthew this is Slider Evans he's a friend from School."

"Evans, Julie does Aunt Katherine knows someone else who's last name is also Evans?" Connie asked

"You must be talking about my Aunt Claudia Wellington she said she trained at the Kyokugen Dojo in South Town along with a Female Cat named Katherine." Slider said

"So both you and Aunt Katherine trained at the same time when they were in their mid-teens." Connie said

 _Later that day onboard the TUFF Helicopter Slider sees the rest of Julie's teammates  
_ _Daryl Puppy_ _= The son of Dudley and Daisy Puppy  
_ _Keith Daimond_ _= A newly appointed member of TUFF who was once a Gang member until he realize that what the gangs are doing are immortal and decided to join TUFF to redeem himself  
_ _Carol Minx_ _= the 2nd newcomer of TUFF from St Paul Minnesota  
_ _Erika Mink_ _= the Younger sister of Minerva Mink  
_ _The Twins Liu and Ming Zhang_ _= Originally from CUFF (Chinese Undercover Fighting Force) both came to TUFF to assist their American Counterpart.  
_ _Taiga Suika_ _= Originally from TUFF (Tokyo Undercover Fighting Force) who just been transferred to TUFF  
_ _Zara Raiya_ _= the Younger sister of TUFF Agent Rowen Raiya_

 _Next he also notice A Female Anthro Cat with Pink hair, she's someone he saw before from School, she's the Daughter of the Current Mayor Raymond Alyssa of Petropolis and the head of the Student Council of Petropolis High Violet Alyssa  
_  
"Doesn't her dad the mayor know she's onboard a TUFF Helicopter heading toward the Red Guard HQ just outside of the city?" Slider asked

Lui explains "The reason she's here is because of Daryl, I don't here that we are not allow civilians onboard any TUFF Transportation without permission from the Chief. But she used that " _My father is the mayor_ " Card on us so we have no choice."

"And what's that has to do with Daryl?" Matthew asked

"I know why it's because she has been dating Daryl for over a year by now." Zara said

"What?! Julie, can I ask you something?" Slider asked

"Yes what?" Julie asked

"Is Daryl Puppy trying to get Mr. Resetti to jump him if he try anything with the Mayor's oldest daughter?" Slider asked

"I heard that, what kind of person you think my dad is like?" Violet demanded

Matthew explains "I think he's assuming that your father is the over protective type."

"I'm not 8 years old I don't need someone to watch over me while my dad does his work as Mayor." Violet look over her shoulder "You can come out of the locker Isabelle I know my mom has you follow me here."

"Isabelle? You mean the mayor's Assistant?" Julie opens the locker door and Isabelle fell out of it

"Hey aren't you Mayor Raymond's Assistant why are you here and not at city hall?" Rowen demanded

Isabelle get to her feet "I'm sorry to intrude I was asked to tag along."

Rowen look right at Violet "I'm guessing her father asked you to tag along just to keep an eye on Violet while she's with us?"

"Oh No it wasn't the mayor's idea, it's her wife's Miss Alana." Isabelle explains

"I should have known my mom would drag her out of her desk." Violet complained

Rowen said "Violet you're forgetting that you're still in a minor and I don't think that Dudley would want his son to pull the same stunt he did with Daisy."

Meanwhile back in Petropolis Snaptrap and the rest of D.O.O.M are following the Mane 6 as Rarity and Fluttershy enters the shopping center

"There they are boys once we grab this Princess we'll hold her for ransom." Snaptrap said

"So which one is the Princess?" Larry asked

"Why don't you go over there and find out which one it is and report back to us." Snaptrap grabs Larry and toss him cross the street and into the shopping center

Meanwhile at the Red Guard HQ two operatives outfitted with Red Vest and black tank tops with two side arms rush up the staircase. While Jason and Commander Drago are foreseeing the training of the new recruits

"Commander Dragon sorry to bother you sir but one of the Lt. Commander's daughter is here."

A Tail Anthro Dragon turned around "Is that she looks like I finally get to meet one of Jason's girls."

"There's also something else sir, she have one of her cousins from L.A and another.'

"Like who?" Jason asked

Near the main gate Violet stomps her foot on the ground "How long are they gonna make us wait!" Violet demanded

Julie said "Stop that you'll have to just like the rest of us."

"So the Mayor's Daughter is among us." Commander Drago said

Violet look to her left and see Commander Drago stand right in front of her "You're the commander of the Red Guard."

"Yes I can tell that this is your first time here." Commander Drago said

Violet asked "Julie can I ask you something, how did your mother met your father?"

Julie explains "My mother first met him when she was 13 years old at a Birthday party back then he had a Mohawk. It wasn't until she saw him again back at a Bar inside Club LOL, this was two years after Eric died."

"Eric who's that?" Violet asked

Keith said "Daryl never told you?"

"It was out of respect of Kitty, I didn't want to bring that up again." Daryl said

Julie then said "Anyway Dad I came to check up on you."

"Why do sudden?" Jason asked

"With the Mane 6 showing up at TUFF HQ and from what Aunt Katherine was told outside of Club LOL

"David told me about them so that's why you all came with Julie?" Jason asked

Just then Commander Drago sense something in the air "Look alive men, We have uninvited guest at our doorstep."

Just then an energy blast went right for Jason and he quickly deflect it, then Matthew and Slider turned their attention to their right and see 3 characters standing before them

"Damnit how he deflected that?"

"He won't be easily taken down unlike what was done with Eric 15 years ago."

"And just how you know about what happened to Eric 14-15 Years ago?" Matthew demanded

Jason then recognizes the face "I had a feeling you would show your face after the beating you got from one of Julie's cousins. You got the scar over your eye."

Slider then recognize the face "You're one of those punks from 4the grade." Slider said

"Screw you!"

The 2nd one held the other one back "Gourai we're here to deal with TUFF's Team Cyclone not your wounded pride."

Commander Drago said "I see Marcel send you 3 Stooges to come after my Lieutenant, We were told of what happened to the water boy who was tricked by Marcel the Coldblooded which result in his death, Do she really think you 3 can fight against the Red Guard."

Connie said "You're the clown who been bullying some of Julie Classmates back in 3rd Grade, didn't you learn your lesson when you and the other 4 got the beating of your life?"

"Grrrrrr oh no told her to fight back!" Gourai yelled

"What would you expect she would do when you decided to bully those weaker then yourself? She wasn't gonna sit there and allow you to have your way anymore. You should be thankful you're still alive after all of that." Lui said

"And what live with this cybernetic arm for the rest of my life, what I should be thankful for!?"

"Men take Miss Isabelle and the Mayor's Daughter inside the building." Commander Drago ordered as 4 operatives escort both Isabelle and Violet inside

 **(BGM: Chrono Trigger Corrupter of Time OC ReMix)**

Gourai charged right into Lui who blocked his fist and counters with a palm strike to the chest pushing him back

Lui shouted "On your feet coward!"

Gourai Cybernetic Arm begins to glow "No one does that to me!"

Keith .D yelled "Lui watch out his arm is not right!"

Lui quickly evade as Gourai shot an energy blast from his cybernetic arm

"That's no normal energy blast." Lui said

"Could that be the Nightmare energy Wind Strike told David about?" Julie asked

"You stop right there! **_Kawasaki Ninja Art: Blades of Aira_**!"

Out of nowhere and without warning blades rain down from the sky and Gourai rolled out of the way however one of the blade struck him in his right knee "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh my knee who did that! Show yourself!?" Gourai yelled

as the wind blows a Wind Strike stand before everyone

"A Unicorn Shinobi? Where you come from?" Lui asked

"It's you how did you find your way here?" Julie asked

Wind Strike said "My Horn is able to sense Nightmare Energy and it seems that one of the 3 invaders is using that power."

"A Pony, I don't know why the fuck you would choose to get in the way but you'll rule this day you son of bitch!" Gourai pulls the blade out of his knee

Wind strike horn glows "That's no way to talk about my mother! **_Shinkuuhazan!_**!"

*A Void slash sends Gourai into the ground*

"User of the Nightmare Energy before you lose this fight you shall tell me who gave you the power to use to harm people?" Wind Strike said

"I'll never tell you!"

"That wasn't a request."

"Hey Strath should we jump in?" Kazuma asked

Gourai jumps back up "No! Kazuma, Strath get back both of you I will not kneel to some Pony even if he is a Shinobi!"

"Wind Strike looks like he won't go down so easily." Lui said

"I understand but I have a Sealing Jutsu I can use on him but I need time." Wind Strike said

"Whatever this Ninja art we need to give him some time." Lui came down with his Twin Hook sword and stuck Gourai in the shoulders and then send him flying into a wall

" ** _Sealtiel Gale palm_**!" Keith gathers up his Ki energy, open his palm and unleash a ground-slicing energy wave

Gourai jumps up only to get knock back down by Victor who slams his right leg into his back sending him back on the ground

Wind Strike shouted "I'm ready!"

"Okay let's give him some space!" Matthew yelled

Then Strath sees what Wind Strike is getting ready to do "Sealing Jutsu?"

"Oh no you don't!"

Strath came at Wind Strike with his Katana but Matthew blocks it with his Shield "I have this one go focus on your Jutsu!"

"Thank you, **_Kawasaki Sealing Art: Expelling the Darkness_**!"

*As Wind Strike executes his Jutsu two chakra hand grab Gourai's Cybernetic Arms and pulled out a Shadow Pony and began to purified it as the color change from a dark purple color to a light blue this cause the Shadow Pony to be crystallized and break apart*

"My arm what did you do?" Gourai demanded

"That Jutsu is use to seal away the Nightmare energy from your Cybernetic arm." Wind Strike explains

Lui then pulled out one of his Taichi Swords "Okay fiend on your feet we're taking you and your two pals in."

"Sorry but I have no intention of being capture, Kazuma, Gourai we must retreat for now!" Strath uses instant transmission and he and his two Partners teleported away

"Commander shall be go after them?"

Commander Drago said "No for now we contact TUFF and let them know what happened here."

'Those 3 know who gave them the use of the Nightmare Energy, I have no know if it was that same person who been preforming experiments on people 14 years ago." Wind Strike said


End file.
